The present invention relates to a Christmas tree light, and more specifically to a lamp holder and terminal arrangement for Christmas tree light, which keeps terminals positively positioned in a lamp holder for positive connection with lead-out legs of a bulb.
A regular Christmas tree light, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is generally comprised of a flexible lamp holder, a lamp base mounted in the lamp holder, two terminals fastened to a respective electric wire at one end and mounted in the lamp base inside the lamp holder, and a bulb mounted in the lamp base. The bulb has two lead-out legs inserted into a respective longitudinal through holes in the lamp base and connected to terminals. This structure of Christmas tree light is complicated. If the bulb is a light emitting diode, the lead-out legs of the bulb must be accurately connected to the terminals. If the lead-out legs do not match with the terminals in polarity, electricity can not be connected to the bulb.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a Christmas tree light is comprised of a lamp holder holding a bulb, and two terminals mounted in the lamp holder for conducting electricity to the bulb. According to another aspect of the present invention, each terminal comprises a tubular front receptacle for receiving a respective lead-out leg from the bulb, the tubular front receptacle comprising outwardly protruded retaining portions for positioning in the lamp holder, dents and inwardly protruded retaining portions for securing the corresponding lead-out leg of the bulb in place. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the bulb has a longitudinal plane at the periphery of the base thereof, and the lamp holder has a longitudinally extended plane on the inside wall thereof at one side fitting the plane on the base of the bulb for quick installation of the bulb in the lamp holder.